


Return to the View Cam

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between The Unicorn and the Wasp and The Silence in the Library. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.





	Return to the View Cam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; always have, and probably always will.

Donna hesitated slightly before switching on the camcorder.

“Oh Gramps! What a to do. I went and got arrested yesterday. That wouldn’t be so bad, but I had a bit of an accident. The sort of accident you’re not supposed to have in front of your best friend. Or maybe the sort of accident you _can_ have in front of your best friend. I haven’t decided yet.

“I was in this prison cell, you see, that had a bit of a Star Trek holding cell vibe about it. I mean, it had a force field instead of a door. It looked perfectly harmless. Well, as harmless as a painful force field can be if you try to escape.

“The Doctor appeared to get me out; wielding his sonic screwdriver at the force field, when I made a dive for it. He’d just started yelling, ‘Donna, don’t!’ as I appeared on the other side. Well, I appeared, but my clothes didn’t!! How was I supposed to know a lapsed force field would vaporise the clothes right off my back? The Doctor got a right eyeful. I was mortified.

“He was such a gentleman about it. I’ll give him his due. He offered his overcoat as soon as he looked away. Aw. He can be really sweet at times. He even offered to do up the buttons for me, but I wasn’t having any of that. I’m not a kid!

“Walking back home to the TARDIS was a bit painful though. My trainers had vaporised as well. Who invents these sort of things? Maniacs, that’s who. When the Doctor noticed me wincing ‘cos of me feet, he insisted on giving me his Converses then and there. He also offered to carry me back, but I laughed that one off. As if!

“I must’ve looked quite comical in his long coat and over-sized sneakers. Well, it made us laugh. Pity we didn’t take a picture. I don’t recommend it though – it was pretty drafty.

“The other thing he did that was really sweet was bathe my feet when we got back. Aw. Maybe I’ll keep him after all. My little Martian. And he cooked me dinner last night: sausages and mash. Definitely worth keeping.

“He’s promised we’ll get to visit you in a couple of days; so you’ll finally get to see this. Until then…LOVE YOU!”

With a final blown kiss, Donna switched the camcorder off.


End file.
